<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Perils of Eavesdropping by moonlight_jukebox</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26221849">The Perils of Eavesdropping</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlight_jukebox/pseuds/moonlight_jukebox'>moonlight_jukebox</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, BDSM, Dom Spencer, F/M, Kind of Rough Sex, Oral sex (both receiving), Smut, mentions of normal criminal minds stuff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:07:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,618</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26221849</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlight_jukebox/pseuds/moonlight_jukebox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader is the newest member of the BAU and she is fascinated by a member that was just released from prison. Dr. Spencer Reid keeps her at a distance...but why? One day reader overhears something that hurts her feelings. Knowing what she knows now...what is she supposed to do?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Spencer Reid/Reader, Spencer Reid/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>278</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Perils of Eavesdropping</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is set in season 14.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everyone told me that Dr. Spencer Reid was different before he went to prison for a crime he didn’t commit. I could believe that that might be true; I couldn’t imagine the sort of toll prison takes on an innocent person. Everyone in the FBI’s behavioral analysis unit loved him dearly. It made sense that he must be a wonderful person if such amazing people loved him as they did.</p><p>I was transferred from the Denver field office to Quantico after Dr. Reid got out of prison. His eyes were already haunted, whatever scars he had before were deepened, leaving part of him hollow. He was never rude to anyone, and sometimes I even saw glimpses of the man the team talked about shining through. In those moments he was awkward, overly excited, and he’d blush when he was embarrassed. He was never like that around me though; then again Dr. Spencer Reid was always sure to never be around me.</p><p>During my very first week at Quantico, I had gone out of my way to seek out each team member individually because I wanted to learn more about the people that made up the most elite unit in the FBI. I talked to SSA Simmons’ about his family. SSA Alvez told me about Roxie and how much she meant to him. JJ told me about her two sons and how hard it was to leave them. David Rossi told me stories about the BAU's early days. Dr. Lewis talked mostly about her work before she joined the BAU and how it is actually why she wanted to join the unit. Emily Prentiss was the unit chief, so we only had polite but impersonal conversations. Penelope Garcia was exactly the opposite of the unit chief. Garcia sat me down in her "batcave” and showed me her life through her screens. I learned about everything from her parents and how painful it was for her to lose them to how much she enjoyed pictures of baby animals. Now whenever I saw anything overly cute during my late-night scrolls through social media, I was always sure to send it to her.</p><p>Dr. Reid just told me that he didn’t shake hands and welcomed me to the team. No matter how often I tried to speak to him, he was always very quick to dismiss me. He was never rude, but very clear about his desire to not speak to me. It stung at first, but I knew that I wasn’t for everybody, and that was okay.</p><p>That sting became a wound during my 5<sup>th</sup> week as a member of the team. As the new public relations coordinator for the team, I only occasionally went out on cases with the team. After several years of bad press, the Bureau had thought it best to assign each unit their own public relations person. The BAU had had a press liaison several years ago before the responsibilities were split between Garcia and the then unit chief. That mostly stayed the same. I stepped in occasionally, but usually, I just crafted press releases, fielded media call calls, and occasionally spoke with local police and news outlets about the best media strategy to both help apprehend the unsub and make the Bureau look good. </p><p>On this fateful Tuesday morning, I was walking from my office to the BAU bullpen, intending to go speak to Prentiss. I was just around the edge of the door when I heard Dr. Reid speaking to someone. I assumed they were at the coffee station in the kitchenette. I had noticed that seemed to be Dr. Reid’s domain. My mother’s warnings about eavesdropping filtered to the front of my mind. I knew this wasn’t a good idea…but I was just so curious to understand this man a bit better.</p><p>I quickly realized he was speaking with Luke Alvez, I wasn’t sure if anyone else was in the conversation.</p><p>“What about you, man?” Alvez asked, at last, a smile in his voice. "You're so quick to throw your opinion out there, so don't be shy." </p><p>I still couldn’t see anyone, and I was too afraid that if I moved forward even an inch I’d give my position away.</p><p>“What do you mean ‘what about me’?” Spencer asked after a beat.</p><p> I heard Alvez scoff again. “Come on, you’re busting my ass about my dating life and you’re not gonna give me anything?”</p><p>I heard Reid laugh. “There’s nothing to tell.”</p><p>“I don’t know,” Luke said, his voice drawing out the last word for much longer than it needed to be. “I’ve noticed your eyes wandering over to the new girl pretty often.”</p><p>I clapped my hand over my mouth. <em>Leave. Turn around. Go now. </em>But try as I might, I couldn’t make myself move.</p><p>"Don't be stupid," the curly-haired man said. "I don't look at her."</p><p>I felt something heavy fall to the pit of my stomach.</p><p>“I know what I see,” Alvez insisted.</p><p>There didn’t appear to be any humor in Dr. Reid’s chuckle after Alvez’s words. “Your eyes are playing tricks on you, Luke. Really. I’m sure y/l/n is nice enough but…” his words trailed off with another short chuckle. “She’s not really my type.”</p><p>It was Alvez’s turn to scoff. “What does that even mean, man?! She’s a pretty girl that I see you staring at.”</p><p>“It’s not that. It’s just…the last woman I was seriously involved with was a geneticist.”</p><p>Luke’s tone turned cautious. “So, you’re saying that she’s not your type because she’s not a geneticist?”</p><p>Seemingly unaware of the shift in his friend’s tone, Dr. Reid carried on. “I’m not saying she’s stupid, I’m sure she’s…I just don’t…she’s not my type, that’s all.”</p><p>“This is just a friendly piece of advice; you should probably talk to people before-“</p><p>I don’t know how Luke’s friendly piece of advice ended. I turned quickly and walked back towards my office at the quickest pace I could without drawing too much attention to myself. I couldn’t risk someone noticing me right now. I calmly opened my office door letting out a shaky breath as I did so. Once I entered my office and locked the door, I pressed my back against it before I let any tears fall. I felt humiliation burn over my body. <em>He doesn’t want to talk to me…because he thinks I’m an idiot. I’m not good enough to be his friend. </em></p><p>--</p><p>I was able to avoid almost everyone for the rest of the day. Part of me wished they'd get called away on some sort of case, but even that wish made me feel terrible. If they got called away that meant someone else was suffering.</p><p>At 4:55 pm I started to pack up to leave, determined to leave before I had to speak to the team, especially Dr. Reid. I wouldn’t mind speaking to Alvez; I was feeling a strong bit of gratitude towards the man. <em>At least he doesn’t seem to think I’m a moron,</em> I thought darkly.</p><p>Quickly, I started moving down the hall towards the wall of elevators that were directly across from the room that housed the BAU, the same room I had stood outside of earlier this morning and eavesdropped, even though I knew better. I had reasoned with myself that if I left just early enough none of them would be ready when I was leaving, meaning I'd get an elevator by myself. When I rounded the corner, I realized I would have no such luck. Dr. Reid and Matt Simmons were standing near the wall of elevators, obviously waiting for the next one to arrive. Matt was laughing at something Dr. Reid must have said, given that he had a small smile on his jerk face.</p><p><em>They haven’t seen me; I can still take the stairs. Or just turn around. </em>No sooner had I thought that than Spencer’s eyes shot up to my face like he sensed my presence. I saw his brows pull together in confusion, which must have alerted Simmons that someone else was in the hallway.</p><p>“Y/l/n!” he called with a wide smile. “Are you outta here too?”</p><p>I couldn’t make any sort of escape now. Vowing to not look at him, I kept my eyes on SSA Matt Simmons with his warm smile and kind eyes. As luck would have it, SSA Alvez walked out of the bullpen and moved to stand near the three of us.</p><p>“Is this a party?” He joked. “I’m hurt I didn’t get an invite.” His hand went over his heart in a dramatic act that made me smile.</p><p>“Nope, not a party,” I said quietly. “I’d definitely invite you and Roxie, don’t worry.”</p><p>His smile widened at my words. I vowed in that moment that I was going to do something nice for him…maybe I’d bake him cookies. <em>Everybody loves cookies. </em></p><p>One of the other men made a noise like they were going to speak, but mercifully doors opened just then. Matt waved an arm out indicating that I should enter first; it was a nice gesture, but I had never understood why letting a woman entire a room first was a nice thing for a man to do.</p><p>I kept my hands clasped together in front of my body, standing to the right of the doors. Luke entered next, moving to the left, Matt followed standing in the back. That meant Dr. Reid entered last, his body between me and Alvez. I was the closest person to the panel, so I bent my finger, using my second knuckle to hit the button for the parking garage. “Do you guys need another floor?” My eyes moved to Luke’s face, then to Matt. I saw them shake their heads “no”.</p><p>After a beat the last voice I wanted to hear right now spoke. “Why did you push the button with your knuckle?” He sounded like he was actually curious.</p><p>I took a deep breath in through my nose, watching the light move quickly down the row of numbers. I waited until the door opened before I responded. “It’s just one of the many stupid things I do, I guess,” I said with a shrug before I walked briskly out of the elevator. I never looked back, just waved a hand at their parting words.</p><p>This time I didn’t make it to the car before the first tear fell.</p><p>--</p><p>Things were easier in the morning. I had let myself have a little pity party last night, but I refused to dwell on it any longer. It wasn’t the first time my heart had been bruised; it wouldn’t be the last. The only important thing was that I was back at work, in a job I’d always wanted, and I was going to help people.</p><p><em>Screw Dr. Spencer Reid</em>, I thought for the millionth time in the past 24 hours.</p><p>Making my way into the conference room where Garcia presented cases, I vowed that I wouldn't let his comments get to me. I knew I was smart, but more importantly, I knew that I was hardworking, determined, and kind. Call me idealistic, but I think those qualities might be more important than actual smarts.</p><p>As my luck would have it, the only seat open at the round table was between Simmons and Dr. Reid. Sighing quietly, I took my seat between the men.</p><p>“Morning, y/l/n,” Simmons mumbled sleepily.</p><p>“You don’t look like it’s a very good morning, Matt,” I teased. “Long night?” He just groaned. I offered him a pat on the back. He really was a good guy.</p><p>“Good morning, y/n,” the voice to my left said softly.</p><p><em>Well fuck me running, he’s decided to speak to the common folk again today. </em>I turned to face him, my gaze on his ear. <em>I can’t look him in the eye; I can hide how I feel almost anywhere, but not in my eyes. </em> “Good morning, Dr. Reid.” My voice was even, my face was neutral. I knew they were all the best profilers in the country, but I really didn’t think anyone would be able to clock my real emotions.</p><p>He chuckled softly. “You can call me Spencer, you know.”</p><p>I offered a tight smile before I turned my attention back to the front of the room, where Penelope Garcia had just teetered to in her very tall, very pink high heels.</p><p>"My darlings, my darlings," she began, her faced pinched in worry. "I wish this was a time to chat but chatting we shall not be doing." Clicking her remote, images filled the screen. "The home state of very own Dr. Reid has requested our help, and as speedily as we can get it there. Carson City has a female serial killer. Over the past four months every 26 days, the bodies of 4 different men are found in 4 consecutive days. The dumping sites have been all around the city; all of them shot execution-style in the back of the head."</p><p>“How do we know the unsub is female?” JJ asked.</p><p>Garcia grimaced. “Because her DNA was found on all 16 victims. And it was her…you know…lady business DNA.”</p><p>That made Matt snap awake, but I noticed that Luke mouthed ‘lady business DNA’ with a smile on his face. “What? She’s sleeping with them…then killing them? Are we thinking black widow?” Matt questioned.</p><p>"Sadly, all I know is what's on your screens or files in the case of the good doctor. This is urgent for 2 reasons, the first is that if she sticks to the pattern the killings will start in 4 days. The second…is that the media has gotten a hold of the story. They're actually the ones that made the connection. The unsub had moved over multiple jurisdictions," Garcia said, a frown on her face. "No one connected <em>all </em>the victims to her before.”</p><p>Prentiss sighed, looking over the evidence. “This is bad. Y/n,” she said, glancing my way.</p><p><em>Say less. </em>“I’ve got my bag packed, Boss.”</p><p>She offered me a grateful smile. “Wheels up in 30.”</p><p>--</p><p>I was the first one to board the jet. I had been on it several times before, but I wanted to get here extra early this time so I could snag a seat in the back of the plane. I was slightly unnerved that Dr. Dick Face had tried to talk to me twice now. <em>He usually doesn’t do that…I’m sure Alvez said something to him. </em>My thoughts were bitter. I don’t know why I was letting this man affect me this much.</p><p><em>You know why</em> a voice in my head whispered. </p><p>I decided to check for cosmic interference, pulling up the astrology app on my phone. It’s not that I necessarily <em>believed </em>in astrology, but I think it provided enough psychological insight sometimes to be helpful in times of self-reflection. And dating. Nothing that was currently happening seemed to be affecting my natal chart personally. <em>Nothing is happening in my first house…No personal planets in retrograde…</em></p><p>“What are you looking at?”</p><p>I jumped in my seat, clapping my phone to my chest. Dr. Dick Face just laughed, his eyes going slightly wide. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to frighten you. You were just staring at your phone very intently.”</p><p><em>You don’t look sorry, asshole. </em>“It’s fine, Dr. Reid. I just wasn’t paying attention.”</p><p>He moved to take the seat across the aisle from mine, turning his body to angle towards me. His elbow rested on the armrest, his chin perched on his palm, his eyes running over my face like he was searching for something specific. "I told you to call me Spencer."</p><p>“No. You said I could call you by your first name if I wanted to.”</p><p>That made him smirk. “Fine. Then please call me Spencer.” When I made no move to respond he shifted in his seat. “So, what were you reading on your phone?”</p><p>I felt my cheeks heat a bit. <em>Great, </em>I thought. H<em>e already thinks I’m stupid, now I can tell him I like astrology and he can ridicule me to my face. Fantastic. </em>“It’s nothing you’d be interested in.”</p><p>“How do you know what I would or would not be interested in? You’ve barely had a conversation with me since you joined the team.”</p><p>My jaw dropped in outrage. <em>The lion, the witch, and the audacity of this bitch. </em>He <em>had </em>to know I had tried to get to know him multiple times before. My brows drew together as I lowered my phone.</p><p>“You don’t strike me as an astrology buff,” I bit out. He knew what he was doing, he knew I had tried to talk to him before.</p><p>“Astrology?” His tone was…<em>teasing </em>of all things. Like he had the right to be teasing me.</p><p>“That’s what I said. What’s your sun sign?” I couldn’t help but ask. <em>He probably doesn’t have his whole chart, but everyone knows their sun signs. </em></p><p>One of his eyebrows quirked up. “Scorpio.”</p><p>I couldn’t control my bark of laughter. “Yeah,” I huffed out. “That sounds about right.”</p><p>“You said sun sign,” he carried on like I hadn’t spoken. “Does that mean you can read natal charts?”</p><p><em>What is this fuck face </em>doing<em>? I’ve been here for 5 weeks and today, the day after he called me a dumbass, he decides to suddenly care about talking to me? </em></p><p>I felt my emotions boil over, tears starting to form at the corners of my eyes. It was probably silly how much this hurt me, but I couldn’t deny how much it did. <em>Why is he trying to be nice to me </em>now? It was strange to feel this way, before I had heard what he really thought of me, I would have been ecstatic to have a conversation with him. What would have once brought me joy made me feel hollow.</p><p>I pulled my headphones from my bag, not looking at him as I spoke. “I can read natal charts. It’s just a hobby.” I fought to keep my voice even when I said, “I won’t bore you with the details. I wish we could talk about something else, but I’d need to brush up on my knowledge of genetics first.”</p><p>I turned my face to look out the window while I hit play on my phone. The music that I didn’t even want to listen to drowned out any reply Dr. Reid had to my words, and I was saved from further pain when the rest of the team boarded the plane.</p><p>
  <em>Mom was right; nothing good ever comes from eavesdropping. </em>
</p><p>--</p><p>I avoided Dr. Reid like he had the plague after that. He kept trying to catch my eye but to no avail. Eventually, he escalated to trying to corner me so I would be forced to talk to him. As a result, I kept my gaze on anything but him when I had to be in the same room, and I never went anywhere without a member of the team. Once he snuck up on me and I quickly facetimed Garcia, saying I needed to see her smiling face to brighten up the energy of the room. <em>I mean…I wasn’t necessarily lying. </em></p><p>Rossi and JJ had just returned from the M.E. office when Prentiss called us all into the conference room of the local police precinct we were working out of. They were speaking about different scenarios, trying to flesh out a picture of this woman in their minds. Alvez and Simmons were tossing theories off of Dr. Reid when the monitor on the center of the table chimed.</p><p>“Okay, my precious puddings, I have gotten the toxicology for all of our victims, and aside for the normal drugs and alcohol that you would expect to find in the average 30-year-old man’s system, there isn’t anything noteworthy to report.”</p><p>“This doesn’t make any sense,” Matt said, hanging his head. “She kills every 26 days. I mean, that’s a very weird cooling off period. It feels ritual.”</p><p>Alvez nodded in agreement. “It does. And why does she have to have sex with them? Her fluids were found on all of our victims.”</p><p>A small, gross lightbulb seemed to go off above my head. “Wait, fluids?”</p><p>The entire team turned to me. This wasn't a part of my job; in these meetings, all I did was listen and offer sarcastic commentary on occasion.</p><p>“Yeah,” Alvez said, recovery from his initial surprise. “Her vaginal fluids were on all of the genitals of our victims.”</p><p>"So, she's having unprotected sex with them?" I questioned. At his nod, I said, "Could she be trying to get pregnant?"</p><p>Dr. Dick Face responded with a shake of his head. “No, we’ve considered that, but the dates are too precise and it’s too short of a window for conception.”</p><p>“Not if she’s taking fertility treatments.” I turned to look at the victim board. “Look, they’re all the same type. White guy, in his 30’s, dark hair, light eyes. All about the same height, same build. She’s looking for the right father, this might be her type.”</p><p>“But the dates-“ Reid interrupted but I cut him off.</p><p>"The dates make perfect sense if she's using fertility meds. You take the pills on cycle days 3 through 7, then you have sex every day from cycle day 14 to 17. That all fits." I knew this because one of my closest friends had used fertility medications to have her children, but they didn't need to know that. "If you're under a physician's care you get a progesterone blood draw between days 21 and 26 to confirm ovulation occurred."</p><p>There was a stunned silence around the room that I might find mildly offensive any other time, but I was too caught up in the look on Dr. Dick Head's face. His eyebrows were arched, his mouth was opened slightly. He looked <em>stunned. </em>I gave myself a mental pat on the back.</p><p>“Garcia,” Prentiss began.</p><p>"Already on it, my lady. Checking for local labs that have standing progesterone blood draw orders within the dates in question. I'm about to make HIPPA my bitch, I'll hit you back." With a click, she was gone.</p><p>“Well, hot damn, kid,” Rossi came up beside me, clapping me on the shoulder. “You don’t have any kids; how did you know all that?”</p><p>I just shrugged, keeping my tone light. “Oh, it’s just one of the many stupid things I know.”</p><p>--</p><p>After the team returned from arresting the unsub, I started drafting a press release. Camelia Hunter had admitted to everything after 15 minutes in the interrogation room. She had tried multiple times to get pregnant before; eventually, infertility broke up her marriage. The killings started a month later.</p><p>Before the press got wind of the pregnancy angle, I wanted to get ahead of it. Women struggling with infertility already go through enough, they didn’t need this sick woman becoming associated with their pain.</p><p>"Hey, y/l/n," a voice said from behind me. Initially, my body froze until I realized it was only Alvez. “Can I talk to you for a second?”</p><p>I gestured to the chair opposite me. “By all means.”</p><p>“That was good work today,” he began as he sat in the chair, his forearms resting on the table, his eyes intently focused on my face. “You cracked the case, but…I couldn’t help but notice the comment that you made when Rossi asked how you knew.”</p><p>
  <em>Shit. </em>
</p><p>“And when I compare that to how Reid has been acting since we got here…”</p><p>I reached out my hand, placing it gently on his forearm. “Thank you for having my back the other day, Luke. It meant a lot to me.”</p><p>The man just sighed. “I’m so sorry you heard that. I was just teasing him. The whole team knows how he feels about you. I didn’t…expect him to deny it like that.”</p><p>I brought my focus back to the press release in front of me. “It’s fine, really. Even profilers can be wrong every now and then.”</p><p>"That's true," he laughed. "But not about this. You've been here for a month and I've seen how he looks at you. We all have. And it's not even just that." His voice was getting more animated as he talked. "Whenever someone brings your name up, he always starts paying attention. And I've never seen him go out of his way to avoid someone like he avoids you."</p><p>“Avoiding someone doesn’t mean you like them,” I pointed out gently.</p><p>“Y/n, he wasn’t…he wasn’t like this before he went to prison. Look, I don’t know everything, but I do know things happened to him before that too. And I think that his time in prison cut open all those old wounds.” He looked so earnest, trying to defend his friend, a man he probably thought of as a brother.</p><p>I sighed, feeling the weariness in my bones. “Luke, it’s fine. You don’t have to defend him. He’s been trying to apologize to me, I’ve just been avoiding him. I’ll talk to him.”</p><p>Luke rose from his seat, rapping his knuckles on the wooden table. “Give him a chance, y/n.”</p><p>--</p><p><em>I’m insane, </em>I thought for the 15<sup>th</sup> time in the past 30 seconds; but it was officially too late to back out, my knuckles had just made contact with the door in front of me. It might not have been the best idea to come to his hotel room right after we arrived here when we’re all tired, but I wanted to get this over with.</p><p>After some rustling on the other side of the door, it swung open to reveal a disheveled version of Dr. Spencer Reid. His tie was gone, the first few buttons of his shirt were undone, and his hair was more wavy now than curly like he'd been running his hands through it. The stubble along his angular jaw was darker than it had been the last time I looked at him. The only part of him that didn't look tired was his amber-colored eyes, which were now running over my face.</p><p>
  <em>This would be easier if he was ugly. </em>
</p><p>He blinked in surprise. “Y/n, what are you doing here?”</p><p>“I realize it’s probably weird that I’m coming to your room, but I wanted to clear this up now,” I forced myself to meet his gaze despite how uncomfortable I felt. “I’m sure you know I heard you talking to Luke the other day. Listen, it’s no big deal. Really, I get it. I was…I never thought I was your type. I mean that’s not what this is about. I wasn’t upset about that.” I babbled on, while the tiny voice in my head called me a liar. “I just…I tried to be your friend when I joined the team. I tried really hard. And it just hurt my feelings that you dismissed me because you assumed I wasn’t smart enough to hold a conversation.”</p><p>“Y/n, I didn’t-“</p><p>I interrupted. “Please, you don’t have to say anything. I understand, Dr. Reid. I’m not…I’m not as smart as you are, or as the women you date; but, I know I’m not stupid. I’m smart and hardworking; I like myself and that’s enough. It’s fine that you don’t want to be friends, but I’d appreciate it if you didn’t talk about me behind my back.”</p><p>“I wasn’t trying to-“</p><p>“Dr. Reid,” I interrupted. “I really don’t think we have anything more to say to each other. You don’t need to explain yourself. I just wanted to clear this up before anyone felt awkward. Have a goodnight, Dr. Reid.”</p><p>With that, I turned and started to make my way back towards my own room.</p><p>I had taken exactly 2 steps when he grabbed my upper arm. Before I could make a single sound, he had jerked me back into his room. He shut the door with a bang before he pushed me back against the wall, leaning down to be eye level with me; his body was caging me in.</p><p>“I have told you three <em>fucking </em>times now to call me Spencer,” he spat out harshly causing my heart to stutter. “Since you can’t seem to say my name when I ask you nicely, I’m going to make you fucking <em>scream </em>it.”</p><p>I didn't get a chance to respond before his mouth was on mine. My gasp of shock gave him all the opening he needed. His tongue dipped into my mouth, moving over my own. I was unable to move; I think my brain had short-circuited. I felt his hands come up to cradle my face, his teeth catching my lower lip as he pulled back from me. He was panting, I was still trying to process what was happening.</p><p>“Y/n,” he whispered, rubbing his nose against mine. “Do you want this?”</p><p>All I could do was blink at him. “Wha-what is happening right now, Dr. Reid?” I said it out of habit, I wasn’t trying to antagonize him further.</p><p>He closed his eyes, letting out a harsh breath. “Do you want this?” All I could do was nod. I wasn’t sure I had ever wanted anything more. “Then fucking <em>kiss me back.</em>” The next instant his mouth was back on mine, only this time my lips moved against his, my tongue slipped into his mouth, my hands came put to grip his shirt. One of the hands that had been cradling my face moved down to grip my throat, the other slid back to tangle in my hair.</p><p>He pulled away, pressing a kiss to the corner of my mouth, smirking when he saw the dazed look on my face. “I’ve thought about you like this so many times,” he whispered before we started to move.</p><p>I felt heat pool between my thighs at his words. He backed me into his room until the backs of my knees hit his bed. While I was still standing, he reached down to grip my shirt then promptly yanking it over my head. Dr. Reid brought his hand up to my collarbones, ghosting his fingers over them, then down between my breasts.</p><p>“Your skin is so soft.” His words were just a breath; I wasn’t even sure I heard them correctly at first. Stepping back, he started unbuttoning his own shirt. “Take your pants off. Then lay in the center of the bed with your hands by your sides.”</p><p>My hands moved automatically, unfastening my pants and pushing them down my legs, leaving me standing in front of this man in just my bra and panties. It wasn’t until I was lying on the bed staring up at him that I realized I had just followed his orders without question. And I had <em>liked </em>it.</p><p>When his shirt was removed, Spencer climbed on to the bed with me. I had never felt like this with anyone before. He moved over me so slowly, his eyes raking over every inch of my skin. I felt like he was a predator…and <em>I </em>was his prey.</p><p>“I wasn’t avoiding you because I didn’t want to be around you,” he said once his body was over mine. His arms once again caged me in. One of his hands lifted from the bed, his fingers moving slowly across my skin before his thumb ran over my bottom lip. “I stayed away from you because I was afraid that I couldn’t stop myself from touching you. I hadn’t realized I’d already given myself away.”</p><p>“I didn’t know,” I whispered. The second my mouth opened he pushed his thumb inside of my mouth; I sucked on it automatically, never breaking eye contact with him, my core throbbing when he groaned.</p><p>“I know you didn’t,” his voice was so soft when he said the words, but his eyes blazed. “I’m not the same as I was before…” he trailed off, removing his thumb from my mouth. “The things I would have wanted to do to you then are <em>very </em>different from what I want to do to you now.”</p><p>My heart was hammering against my ribs. “How?”</p><p>He grimaced, running his hand over his face. “Before I would have…I would have been too nervous to take what I wanted. But now I feel…I <em>am </em>different. What I want is different.”</p><p>“What do you want now?”</p><p>“I want to devour you. I want to hear you scream. I want to learn every inch of your body and then see how far you can bend before you’re begging to cum.”</p><p>At my stunned silence, his mood shifted slightly. “You can still leave right now, y/n. I’ll understand. But if you want to stay…I don’t know if I can hold myself back.”</p><p>“Then don’t.”</p><p>It was like my words unleashed something inside of him; his eyes filled with the same heat that had been there moments before. He brought his face down to mine, his lips almost slamming against my own. I felt his teeth nip over my bottom lip when he demanded entry to my mouth. His body shifted, one of his thighs coming to rest between both of mine.</p><p>I couldn’t hold still. I was feeling <em>everything. </em>I kept my hands at my sides, but I couldn’t control my hips rocking against his thigh, seeking some sort of friction. Dr. Reid was smirking when he pulled away from my mouth, trailing kisses along my jaw and down the column of my throat.</p><p>“You’re a very needy thing,” he whispered against my skin. “Aren’t you, y/n?”</p><p>I fisted my hands in the sheets, the urge to touch him was overwhelming. “Yes,” moaned out when his mouth covered my pulse point, sucking on the skin harshly.</p><p>“Spencer!” I gasped, my hips grinding my pussy more purposefully against his thigh.</p><p>I felt him smirk against my skin. His right hand went between my back and the bed, causing me to lift up slightly. My bra was unhooked in seconds and already across the room before I realized what was happening. </p><p>“That’s not quite loud enough, princess, but it’s progress.” His eyes moved over my breasts before he was on top of me again. His lips closed around my right nipple while his hand came up to pinch my left between his fingers.</p><p>I felt his teeth graze against my nipple, tugging at it before he raised his mouth. He moved between my breast, then down my stomach. It wasn’t until he looked down at his lower body that he stopped. He rose off my body to examine the thigh he had between my legs. “You’ve been grinding your pussy against me so hard that you got my pants wet.” He smirked down at me. “Are you <em>that </em>wet for me?”</p><p>I looked down in shock to see that he was right, there was a small spot on his pants where my pussy had just been. I felt myself flush. “I’m…I’m sorry?” My apology sounded like a question.</p><p>Spencer leaned down to kiss me. “Don’t be. I like knowing that you want my cock inside your tight little pussy so badly that you’re dripping.” He trailed his hand down my body until he slipped into my panties. Two of his fingers ran over my lips, never spreading me open fully. A harsh groan came through his lips. “You’re soaked for me, pretty girl,” he murmured right before he plunged his middle and ring finger inside of me.</p><p>“Spencer!” I moaned out, my back arching off the bed while his finger moved inside me, the heel of his hand grinding against my clit.</p><p>He still his movements. “Close, but I think we can get you a little louder.” He pulled his hand out of my panties, bringing his fingers up to my own mouth. “Clean them off.” I opened my mouth obediently. “Good girl,” he praised, pressing his fingers down against my tongue, causing me to gag. “Suck them hard.”</p><p>With a groan, he pulled his fingers from my mouth before pressing his lips against mine. The kiss was hungry and filled with desperation. I had <em>never </em>wanted anything as much as I wanted this man. </p><p>“What do you want, y/n?” He murmured against my lips.</p><p>“I-I just want you.” It was the truth, and his eyes softened slightly at my words.</p><p>He wasted no time moving back down my body, hooking his fingers in my panties and pulling them off my legs. “You can move your hands now, princess. I want to feel them.”</p><p>I was confused for a brief minute before his body settled on the bed, his mouth coming down against my pussy. He didn’t tease me, he took one long lip up my pussy before he parted me with his fingers so he could focus his attention.</p><p>My hands tangled in his hair when I felt his tongue spear into me before moving up to circle my clit. My back arching up, unintelligible moans falling out of my mouth.</p><p>I felt him moan against me. “You taste so good.”</p><p>Without warning, I felt two of his fingers enter me while his lips closed around my clit sucking lightly. My eyes never left his face. Seeing Spencer Reid between my legs, his eyes closed in bliss was the sexiest thing I think I'll ever see.</p><p>“<em>Fuck,” </em>I whimpered. “Dr. Re- Spencer! I’m gonna cum.”</p><p>He lifted his head to smirk at me. “I know.” He turned to bite the inside of my thigh before his mouth returned to my crest, moving over my clit again.</p><p>I felt his fingers curl inside of me, brushing over my g-spot. My orgasm ripped through my body, my thighs clamped around Spencer’s head, my hips moving restlessly while I rode out the most powerful orgasm I had ever had.</p><p>Spencer’s fingers continued to pump into me, bringing me back down to earth. He rose onto his knees, bringing his mouth up my body. First, he kissed my stomach, then between my breasts, then my chin, before his lips met mine.</p><p>“You’re so pretty like this,” he whispered, his eyes moving over my face. He pressed a kiss to my forehead before he moved to lay beside me on the bed, unfastening his pants before they were pushed down his legs, taking his underwear with them, causing his cock to spring free. “I want you to wrap your lips around my cock. You can do that, can’t you baby?”</p><p>Scrambling up onto my knees, I moved my head over his pelvis. My body still felt like jelly after my orgasm, but there was no way I was not going to do this. His cock was laying back against his pubic bone, the head shiny with precum. He was longer than I was used to and not so thick that he’d be uncomfortable. His hand reached down to grip his dick, giving a few short pumps. “You can stare at my cock another time, pretty girl. I need you.”</p><p>How was I supposed to survive hearing Spencer Reid saying he <em>needed</em> <em>me?</em></p><p>I moved my face over him while his free hand tangled in my hair. I opened my lips to let him guide his cock into my mouth. I heard him hiss when my lips closed around him and my cheeks hollowed out. “Fuck, y/n,” he groaned. His hand was still in my hair, guiding my movements. His hips started shifting while my head bobbed up and down more quickly</p><p>I was normally hesitant to let men have control over me like this, but Spencer was different. Even in this moment where he seemed to have total control over me, I knew he’d stop if I showed the slightest hesitation.</p><p>But feeling Spencer begin to unravel underneath me was only making me more desperate for him. He started moving my head more quickly, his cock hitting the back of my throat, causing me to gag. My eyes started to water when I tried to swallow around the head of his cock. His eyes were fixed on my movements, his free hand balled into a fist at his side. “Are you okay?” I heard him ask when tears started to leak from my eyes. I just moaned around him, hoping he understood that I wanted this. I was consumed by the feel of him, the heat of his body, even the slightly salty taste of his precum on my tongue. I would have done <em>anything </em>for him in that moment.</p><p>With a sharp yank on my hair, he pulled me off of him. “Fuck,” he gasped out before he sat up, bringing his face to mine. He gave me a small smile before he kissed me again. I liked that he was willing to kiss me after I sucked his cock. <em>It’s so weird when men won’t do that. </em></p><p>He pulled back and nipped at my lips. “I want to feel you wrapped around my cock, princess,” he said against my mouth. “Come here.”</p><p>Spencer reclined back on the bed, bringing me with him. I moved my thighs to straddle his body, feeling his cock brush up against my ass. I rose up on my knees, then I moved my hand between us to grip him, moving him to where we both wanted him to be. I ran his cock up and down my swollen lips, coating him in wetness.</p><p>I heard Spencer mutter a curse under his breath when I started to lower myself onto him. “I knew you’d feel like this,” he said reverently. “Keep going baby, you’ve almost got it all.” I leaned forward, bracing one hand on his chest, the other beside his head. His lips found mine and I started to rock my hips back onto him, slowly taking all of him inside me until he bottomed out.</p><p>"Spencer," I whined, biting my lip when I started moving my body above him. He felt overwhelming. I couldn't focus on anything except how he felt inside of me, how his lips moved against mine, how his hands felt on my body.</p><p>He pushed my hair behind my ear, his eyes were oddly tender when he cupped my body. "I've got you, pretty girl." His hips thrust up, fucking his cock into me harshly. "There you go; fuck. You’re such a good girl.” I was pushing myself back, matching his rhythm, my breath coming in pants.</p><p>I moved to sit up, bracing both of my hands on his stomach. Spencer bit into his lower lip so hard it whitened when I started sliding my body up and down his cock. He reached forward to rest his hands against me and started brushing his thumb over my clit. “Spencer,” I moaned. “Spencer, please. Please you feel so good.” I started moving my body faster, ignoring the burn in my thighs.</p><p>His thumb sped up on my clit. “Are you getting close, pretty girl? Are you gonna cum all over my cock?” He broke off and let out a deep groan. “Your little pussy keeps squeezing me whenever I talk. Is that what you like, baby?”</p><p>All I could do was nod my head while chanting his name and begging him to make me cum. His free hand coming down to grip my hip. "I can feel it, pretty girl. You're right there.” His hips gave an involuntary jerk under me. “Fucking Christ,” he muttered. “Where do you want me to cum, y/n?”</p><p>“Ca-can you cum inside me?” I whimpered. “I wa-want to feel you fill me up, Spencer.” I was on birth control, and I had never wanted anything as badly as I wanted to watch Spencer Reid come undone underneath me while he filled my pussy with his cum.</p><p>The hand that was working my clit never strayed; but his other hand came up from my hip to brush my hair behind my ear in an oddly tender gesture, given what I had just asked. “Whatever you want, y/n. You’re not going to hear me complain.”</p><p>I moaned, my motions speeding up. “Please, please, please. Make me cum! Spencer, I’m so close.”</p><p>His thumb moved faster against my clit, he lifted his hips to drill up into me. “Come on, pretty girl. Cum for me. And I want. to. hear. you. scream." Each of those final words was separated by a hard thrust of his hips.</p><p>I think it was his words that sent me over the edge; the band of tension inside of me snapped while my pussy clamped down on his cock. I couldn’t have controlled my scream even if I wanted to. I heard his hoarse groan when he followed me over the edge, working his thumb against me to make sure I felt every single second of my orgasm.</p><p>Unable to hold my body up, I collapsed against his chest, his arms came up to cradle me, rubbing against my back while he came down from his own high. We stayed like that for a long moment. I pressed kisses against his chest while his hands moved over my spine.</p><p>His body was relaxed against mine; his breathing had started to even out. “So, is it a bad thing that I’m a Scorpio?”</p><p>I giggled, swatting his chest. “I don’t know, I’d have to see the rest of your chart to know for sure.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>